J'aime La Vie
|year = 1986 |position = 1st |points = 176 |previous = Laat me nu gaan |next = Soldiers of Love |conductor = Jo Carlier |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} J'aime La Vie was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 performed by Sandra Kim. A very upbeat, positive song, it deals with the pleasures to be had in life. The video depicts Sandra enjoying the things she likes to do such as hanging out with her friends, listening to music, taking a dance class and eating ice cream. In 2011, the song's 25th anniversary, the video was reconstructed scene for scene as a commercial for an insurance company, the new and old versions appearing side by side. At the contest, the song was performed thirteenth on the night, following Ireland and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 176 points, receiving points from every other nation and helping Belgium to its first (and at present, its only) victory - having gone "worst to first" within the span of a year. Lyrics French= Je vois des gens courber le dos Comme si la vie marquait zéro Moi, j'ai quinze ans et je te dis Whoa whoa... j'aime la vie (J'aime la vie – la vie, toute la vie) Il faut y croire, j'ai moi aussi Des flashs d'espoir, des insomnie Mais au total, à l'addition J'aime l'horizon J'aime, j'aime la vie (Même si c'est une folie) J'aime, j'aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J'aime, j'aime la vie Ne m'en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J'aime, j'aime la vie Whoa... et tant pis S'il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi Whoa whoa... tu es là Devant Jacques Brel, devant Mozart Je m'sens petite, j'ai le cafard Je ne suis rien qu'une poussière Dans cet univers (C'est la vie – la vie, toute la vie) Mais dès qu'tu m'aimes, dès qu'tu souris Mes joies s'enchaînent à l'infini Y a plus de Brel, plus de Mozart Ma vie redémarre J'aime, j'aime la vie (Même si c'est une folie) J'aime, j'aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J'aime, j'aime la vie Ne m'en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J'aime, j'aime la vie Tant pis s'il pleut un peu sur moi J'aime, j'aime la vie (Même si c'est une folie) J'aime, j'aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J'aime, j'aime la vie Ne m'en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J'aime, j'aime la vie (Même si c'est une folie) J'aime, j'aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) Pour les jours qui n'vont pas J'ai un truc à moi Je compte sur toi J'aime, j'aime la vie Whoa... et tant pis S'il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi Whoa whoa... la vie – oui, tu es là |-| Translation= I see people bowing their back As if life was a zero I'm fifteen and I tell you Whoa whoa... I love life (I love life – life, the whole life) You have to believe in it, I also have Flashes of hope, of insomnia But in total, on the bill I love the horizon I love, I love life (Even if it's madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life Don't hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life Whoa... and no matter If it rains a bit much on me Whoa whoa... you're there Compared to Jacques Brel, to Mozart I feel so small, I've got the blues I'm just a speck of dust In this universe (That's life – life, the whole life) But as soon as you love me, as soon as you smile My joy goes on forever There's no more Brel, no more Mozart My life begins again I love, I love life (Even if it's madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life Don't hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life No matter if it rains a bit on me I love, I love life (Even if it's madness) I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) I love, I love life Don't hold it against me I was born that way I love, I love life (Even if it's madness I love, I love life (Bravo for the challenge) For those days when things don't work out I have something to fall back on I'm counting on you I love, I love life Whoa... and no matter If it rains a bit much on me Whoa whoa... life – yes, you are there Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners